CLOVER ~A Maiden's Prayer~
is the first character song for Yotsuba Alice. It is performed by Fuchigami Mai. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kiseki wo michibiku no Clover Gonin de te wo tsunaide! Wonder Wonder Ame kaze norikoete kimashita kono kizuna wa kyōryoku!! Don'na yami ni mo makemasen! Kokoro datte ubaemasen! Aitsu wa mune kyun Doki Doki Purikyua Shinkokyū shite zenryoku desu! Anata wo zutto mamoritai Tada sore dake ga riyū nan desu no otome no inori wa saikyō! Watashi wa kitto mayowanai Min'na wa saikō ni kagayaku takaramono otome no chikai wa yūjō! Ai to yūki no renzoku desu. Sora ni wa taiyō ga aru deshou?! Ame nochi tameiki demo "hareru wa" Negatibuna kotoba ni dōjimasen min'na no koto, shinjimasu! Hitotsu hitotsu no episōdo ten to sen ga tsunagarimasu Tomaranai mune kyun Doki Doki Purikyua Naite waratte kanpeki desu! Anata wo zutto mamoritai Egao no yukue mitodoketai desu wa otome no negai wa shiawase! Watashi wa kitto akiramenai Kakegae no nai hikari no hametsu otome no seigi wa hōseki! Yume to kibō ga suzunari desu. Itsumo hidamari zenkai desu! Anata wo zutto mamoritai Tada sore dake ga riyū nan desu no otome no inori wa saikyō! Watashi wa kitto mayowanai Min'na wa saikō ni kagayaku takaramono otome no chikai wa yūjō! Ai to yūki no renzoku desu. Gonin ga te wo tsunagu sono toki...! |-|Kanji= 奇跡を導くのClover 5人で手をつないで!Wonder×2 雨風乗り越えて来ました　この絆は強力! どんな闇にも負けません!心だって奪えません! 合図は胸キュン　ドキドキプリキュア 深呼吸して全力です! あなたをずっと守りたい ただそれだけが理由なんですの　オトメの祈りは最強! わたしはきっと迷わない みんなはサイコーに輝く宝物　オトメの誓いは　友情! 愛と勇気の連続です。 空には太陽が在るでしょ?! 雨のちため息でも「晴れるわ」 ネガティブな言葉に　動じません　みんなのこと信じます! 1つ1つのエピソード　点と線がつながります 止まらない胸キュン　ドキドキプリキュア 泣いて笑って　完ぺきです! あなたをずっと守りたい 笑顔の行方見届けたいですわ　オトメの願いは　幸せ! わたしはきっとあきらめない かけがえのない光のためです　オトメの正義は　宝石! 夢と希望が鈴なりです。 いつもひだまり　全開です! あなたをずっと守りたい ただそれだけが理由なんですの　オトメの祈りは最強! わたしはきっと迷わない みんなはサイコーに輝く宝物　オトメの誓いは　友情! 愛と勇気の連続です。 5人が手をつなぐ　その時‥‥! |-|English= A miracle is guiding us to the Clover All the five of us holding hands is a Wonder Wonder! Overcoming wind, and rain proves that this bond is strong! I cannot lose to darkness! Because my heart does not steal! My chest tightens from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure It is best to take a deep breath I want to protect you all the way But there's no reason why the prayer of the young girl is the strongest! I do not hesitate The treasure that shines within the best dream of a young girl is friendship!! Representing the love and courage. There will be the sun in the sky?! "It will be fine" as the afternoon rain arrives I am not shaken by negative words as I believe in everyone's things! One to one episode is line connected to the point The chest that tightens from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure doesn't stop Crying, and perfectly laughing I want to protect you all the time I want to make sure of the whereabouts of the smile that wishes the young girl to be happy! I am not going to give it up The irreplaceable, ruin of light is the justice of the young girl's jewel! Filled with dreams and hope. It is always a sun fully opening! I want to protect you all the way But there's no reason why the prayer of the young girl is the strongest! I do not hesitate The treasure that shines within the best dream of a young girl is friendship!! Representing the love and courage. The 5 of us, holding hands at that time...! Audio Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music